Uzunami
by StoneSage
Summary: A small story that i dont think many people have written about: Uzu the homelands of the Uzumaki clan and the country kushina was sent from. What will the Uzumakis do when faced with an impossible task: fending of a hungry Iwa Kumo and Kiri and try to hold out for support from Konoha


Death. It was everywhere the large earth and water attacks coming from just off shore and the lightning attacks coming from above or at close range in other words things were not good the smell of burned flesh had filled the nostrils of all the soldiers fighting and just wanted to get off of the island of Uzu because they couldn't take it anymore. "Fire higher powered techniques, quickly" an elderly man in a green jacket a large swirl on the back signifying his allegiance to the uzumaki clan standing at the highest point of the battle field giving him the strategic advantage "Squad 456 and 369 take the fight to them if you can't hold out for 2 minutes return here immediately, got it? Now move!" the elderly man said the two squads of 5 shot forward at insane speeds towards the invaders to engage them to stall to gain time for collaboration jutsu to be formed.

They had found the closest invaders quickly and slipped into a taijutsu fight, while few in number the defending uzumaki were strong. The 10 men sent to delay the forces were unbelievably outnumbered but they couldn't give in and they would never surrender so they fought harder than they ever thought they could. A left jab from an uzumaki soldier through the defences of an Iwa chunin knocking him out while the uzumaki swirled and sent a roundhouse kick towards the elite jonin in charge of the landing party who narrowly dodged and sent his own low kick to sweep the legs out from under the uzumaki but as he did a second uzumaki brought a sword down from above attempting to slice the jonins leg but the jonin noticed at the last second "why don't you just give up Iwa scum, Konoha and Taki will be here soon and there is no way you can take both of them with just a few war parties" an uzumaki said covered in a few of the iwa chunins blood and holding a jonins decapitated head. "Oh I don't think we will have to worry about them it is over a two days run from konoha and we can finish you in one" said the elite jonin. "Well then let's make a bet if I win you die if you win you die" as the blood covered uzumaki lunged at the elite jonin with a small straight sword, the blade about 12 inches long, as the blade went through the shoulder of the jonin a poof of smoke appeared and a log the place of the jonin, the three uzumaki back to back in a triangular formation. Out of the corner of the bloodied uzumaki he saw a flash of silver and reflexively ducked under the kunai the iwa nin had thrown, while catching it the uzumaki bounce from his crouched position and stuck a small sealing tack on the kunai and flung the blade back at its owner "Hah, useless uzumaki can't even throw a kunai, what a joke!" the iwa nin laughed until he no longer felt his arm and felt an awful lot of pain. When he looked over he saw his arm missing and knew that the uzumaki had attached a seal that unleashed a massive explosion. The iwa nin looked up into the face of his killer and saw that the man in front of him outclassed him in every way so he resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes when he felt nothing after 30 seconds he thought the uzumaki had given him a quick death but instead he had just left, without a trace.

The 3 uzumaki nin had needed to return to the hill in the middle of the island where the uzumaki generals were planning out the moves their army could make but in the end it was frustratingly pointless as nothing the uzumaki's could do was wait to be saved by konoha and Taki they hadn't heard from their secret sister clan the uzunami so they were either safe or they all dead, all of the generals were hoping the former was true because there was one main house uzumaki family that live on the basically not inhabited island chain that made up the uzunami lands that were a secret to all the world apart from the uzumaki jonins and above. "Konoha and Taki are a day out and the way things are going i say we can hold out 15 hours at most with all of us fighting no restrictions but they have jinchuuriki with unknown abilities so it could go down considerably." said the oldest uzumaki of 87 years of age but looking like a 45 year old, "It is the only way I guess why not thin them out for konoha to give them their just deserts, huh?" said a scarred man that looked around 30 years old "Yeah lets raise a little hell tonight." a commander said, all the other soldiers inthe barracks were hyping themselves up to take out as many of the enemy as they can.

"Men it has been and honour fighting with you" said the bloodied uzumaki that killed the elite jonin "I just hope my daughter is alright in konoha, I just hope she and her mother live a happy life" "Yeah, heres to a happy life of all those family members that aren't involved in this fucking war" said the oldest uzumaki

"CHARGE" all the uzumaki soldiers screamed as they ran towards the superior forces but then they heard a terrifying noise and saw a monstrous bull-head immerge from the ocean and felt the monstrous chakra that accompanied it

"SHIT, IT'S THE HACHIBI READY YOUR SEALS TO REFLECT THE BIJOUDAMA!" screamed the bloodied uzumaki 'if i live through all this shit i am done with this shit! Good bye kushi-chan i will see you preferably later than sooner good bye shinobi world and i wish that peace comes to you when the sage rises again' the hachibi fired the ultimate attack enough to decimate anything in its way for a 50 miles as it hit the ruins that used to be uzu no kuni it detonated leaving nothing but a crater which was soon filled with seawater swallowed never to be seen again. Above this scene far above where the gods live kami was crying and knew that someone needed to see this and that they would become the Nidaime Rikudou Sennin to hopefully bring peace to this world of wars and breaking the cycle of hate that fuels the shinobi world.

Of course this job was for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze


End file.
